Senyuman Miho
by lapislazulidrama
Summary: Fanfic Hai Miiko! Dapatkah Yoshiki membuat Miho tersenyum untuknya, bukan untuk Tappei?


Saya baru ketemu tempat fanfic Hai Miiko, jadi pengen buat juga!

Pairing : Miiko dan Tappei kan sudah ada, jadi saya buat Miho dan Yoshiki... Sebenarnya pairing kesukaan saya memang Miho dan Yoshiki!

Disclaimer : Kocchimuitte Miiko! karya Ono Eriko.

* * *

"Wah! Miho-chan cantik!"

Mendengar nama Tanimura Miho disebut, Nomura Yoshiki mengangkat kepala dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dipandangnya Miho yang seperti biasa dikerumuni teman – teman sekelas.

"Hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi, jadi aku mengepang rambut. Bagus tidak?" tanya Miho, tersenyum menanggapi pujian teman – temannya.

Yoshiki hanya terdiam, terpesona dengan penampilan Miho. Sudah cukup lama ia menyukai Miho, tapi entah kapan Miho akan meliriknya. Tak apalah, asal ia dapat melihat Miho tersenyum. Akhir – akhir ini, Miho memang jarang tersenyum, apalagi dengan tulus. Mungkin Eguchi Tappei alasannya.

"Pagi, Tappei!" sapa Miho, sementara yang disapa hanya membalas pendek. "Hei."

"Kamu sedang baca apa, Tappei?"

"Komik. Ceritanya seru, deh." Tappei menjawab tanpa menatap Miho. Dengan cuek ia kembali membaca komik bersama Satou Kenta, sahabatnya.

"Tanimura, kamu mau ubah penampilan, ya?" tanya Kenta, anak yang paling ceria dan ramai di kelas.

"I-Iya," jawab Miho, walau sebenarnya ia kecewa. Sepertinya sia – sia saja meminta perhatian Tappei.

"Sekali lagi ia tidak memperhatikanku seperti itu, aku takkan mencobanya lagi," gumam Miho kesal. Aneh juga. Pada awalnya ia memang benar – benar menyukai Tappei, tapi akhir – akhir ini, ia berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Tappei hanya karena ia ingin membuktikan kalau ia bisa mendapatkannya. Bukan salahnya. Ia sudah bosan tak dipedulikan oleh Tappei.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" sapa Yamada Miiko ceria.

"Eh? Ada apa yang tumbuh di kepalamu? Bunga itu mekar di kepalamu?" tanya Tappei iseng.

"Tappei jahat!"

Miho menghela napas. Lagi – lagi Tappei menunjukkan keakrabannya dengan Miiko. Tappei selalu terlihat konyol saat bersama Miiko. Cukup untuk membuat gadis – gadis yang menyukainya mundur. Setidaknya Miho, meskipun ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

* * *

Yoshiki mengambil payungnya, bersiap pulang. Tapi begitu melihat sosok Miho, ia terdiam sebentar, memandang gadis itu.

"Wah! Yoshiki, kamu beruntung!" Yoshiki menoleh. Ternyata Tappei yang menggodanya dari belakang.

"Bawa ini, Tappei." Yoshiki menunjukkan payungnya.

Tappei memandangnya bingung. "Lho? Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku nggak apa – apa. Bawa saja payung ini untuk Tanimura. Aku tahu, yang ia sukai hanya kamu," kata Yoshiki mendesak Tappei.

"Tung-Tunggu dulu!" protes Tappei, berbalik menghadap Yoshiki. "Yoshiki. Kamu suka Tanimura, ya kan?" tanya Tappei tegas, membuat Yoshiki tidak dapat berkata apa – apa. Tappei memang sudah tahu sejak seluruh kelas melihat foto Miho di dompet Yoshiki.

"Makanya, jangan lewatkan kesempatan ini. Bawakan dia payung!" suruh Tappei, tidak menyadari Miho di dekat mereka. Yoshiki dan Tappei tersentak melihat gadis itu yang terlihat geram. Tappei, menutupi salah tingkahnya, langsung nekat berlari menembus hujan.

Tinggal Yoshiki dan Miho yang tersisa di tempat itu.

"Tanimura, mau pinjam payung?" tanya Yoshiki memecah keheningan.

"Yoshiki... Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja," kata Miho canggung. Masalahnya, Yoshiki selalu membantunya untuk mendekati Tappei. Bagaimana kalau Yoshiki terus membantunya mendekati Tappei, padahal ia sudah tidak menyukai Tappei?

Miho juga kadang tidak enak hati dengan Yoshiki. Berulang kali ia menyinggung perasaan Yoshiki, tapi Yoshiki selalu ada untuk membantunya. Bahkan, menurut teman – teman sekelas, dalam membantu Miho mendekati Tappei, Yoshiki rela mengorbankan perasaannya pada Miho.

"Tapi..."

"Pulang sana," suruh Miho agak ketus, walaupun melihat Yoshiki seperti itu selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Yoshiki membuka payungnya, menatap Miho sebentar, lalu bergegas pulang. Membuat Miho kembali dihantui perasaan bersalah.

Miho menunggu hujan untuk berhenti, tapi hujan malah bertambah deras. Terpaksa ia berjalan pulang di tengah hujan, tanpa payung atau jaket. Lengkap sudah _bad day_ yang tengah dihadapinya.

Saat melintasi toko buku, terlihat Miiko yang basah kuyup sedang berteduh bersama Tappei.

_Enaknya menjadi Miiko_, pikir Miho. _Bisa santai, tidak perlu memperhatikan penampilan. Tapi ia bisa selalu bersama Tappei. __Mungkin Tappei lebih cocok dengan Miiko._

Miho yang dulu takkan pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tapi kali ini, ia merasa dapat menerima kemungkinan itu. Sekeras apapun Miho berusaha, ia tetap tak bisa menandingi keakraban Miiko dengan Tappei.

Lamunan Miho terhenti ketika ia tidak lagi merasakan rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahinya. Ternyata ada yang memayunginya.

"Yoshiki..."

"Bawa ini, nanti kamu masuk angin." Yoshiki mengulurkan payung di tangan kirinya yang memayungi Miho. Walau awalnya diam, Miho mengambil juga payung itu.

"Ayo, jalan," ajak Yoshiki.

"Iya."

* * *

"Tappei dan Miiko... Apa ada sesuatu di antara mereka?" tanya Miho pelan di tengah hujan.

"Mereka memang selalu berdua," komentar Yoshiki santai. "Tapi tidak perlu dipikirkan."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya," bantah Miho. "Maksudku, mereka memang sering berdua..."

"...Bagaimana kalau kau jangan terpaku dengan Tappei?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang lain masih banyak. Anak lelaki lain yang peduli padamu."

Miho terdiam. Selama ini ia memang tak pernah mempertimbangkan anak - anak lelaki lain yang peduli padanya. Contoh paling nyata ada di sampingnya. Yoshiki.

"Yoshiki!"

Yoshiki dan Miho menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata kakak laki - laki Yoshiki yang memanggil Yoshiki.

"Pinjam satu payung, dong!"

"Boleh, ya? Maaf." Yoshiki menyerahkan payung yang dibawanya pada kakaknya.

"Iya..." jawab Miho yang sebenarnya masih memikirkan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Wah, ini pacarmu? Cantik amat, kamu pintar memilih pacar!" puji kakak Yoshiki, membuat adiknya salah tingkah.

"Bukan, Kak!" bantahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap Miho. "Tanimura, ini kakakku."

Miho mengangguk. "Selamat siang."

"Sudah, ya, aku duluan. Mau belanja," pamit kakaknya yang keren itu.

"Saat SD, kakakku lebih kecil dariku. Tapi, saat SMP, ia mendadak bertumbuh tinggi. Sekarang ia sudah 173 cm," jelas Yoshiki, seperti dapat membaca pikiran Miho. "Aku juga akan tumbuh tinggi!"

"Hihihi... Kan belum tentu." Miho tertawa kecil. Yoshiki ikut tersenyum. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat senyum Miho.

"Pokoknya aku pasti akan tinggi!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

"Aku akan lebih tinggi darimu!"

Miho hanya tertawa, tapi lalu tawanya mulai pudar, berganti serius.

"Yoshiki, anak lelaki lain yang peduli padaku... Apakah kau juga termasuk?"

Yoshiki mengangguk, walau terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Tak disangka, Miho mau memikirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau selalu berusaha membantuku mendekati Tappei?" tanya Miho menyelidik.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Tanimura tersenyum."

Miho tersipu malu. Sebagai penggemar cerita romantis, ia tak pernah berpikir di dunia nyata ada lelaki yang mau mengorbankan perasaannya demi melihat gadis yang disukainya tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

Yoshiki mengangguk. "Asal Tanimura tersenyum, itu sudah cukup untukku."

Miho terdiam sebentar, merenungi kesalahannya selama ini. Begitu terpaku pada ambisinya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Tappei hingga tidak peduli dengan orang lain di sekitarnya. Padahal ada yang lebih pantas mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Terima kasih, kamu selalu baik padaku... Padahal aku sendiri ketus padamu."

Yoshiki mengangguk dengan hati berbunga – bunga. Sungguh senang rasanya.

Apalagi setelah di bibir Miho merekah senyuman. Senyum yang paling manis dan tulus.

Sebuah senyuman untuk Yoshiki.


End file.
